


Dagor Dagorath, Our Beginning

by ghostly_words



Series: Tolkien Muse [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, I might make this into a multi-chapter fic, but in a fic style, this is basically my headcanon on Dagor Dagorath, written by a nameless oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_words/pseuds/ghostly_words
Summary: A scribe writes about Dagor Dagorath with their gift of sight that Eru blessed upon them.





	Dagor Dagorath, Our Beginning

Dagor Dagorath. 

The end of all things. 

The final battle between good and evil that will determine the fate of Arda and all who live here. The elves have written about the day that this battle comes and they say it will the Valar and the races created by the All-Powerful Eru against Morgoth the Lord of All Darkness, his lieutenants, and his horrid races created or twisted by his corruption.

But...that’s not entirely true.

There are a select few who know what that battle will truly be. We have seen fragments of that time, in dreams, in visions, we have studied it in our ancestors private journals, and we been gifted by Eru to see the truth in all of Arda. There few of us, but we are those who remain. We’ve been gifted with sight and so our fate to live ever on, never dying even after we have slaughtered. Time and time again will we rise even as the blood falls from our bodies and the kingdoms around us crumple beneath their own weight. Our fate is to endure all that will befall us so that we may be guardians of Dagor Dagorath. The age of the elves has begun to wither and their once great kingdoms and weathered. The great dwarven kingdoms of old our dying out, their old homes tarnishing as they are repeatedly massacred over jewels, honor, and bloodlines. The orc lands are barren, though few no if that is because the light of the sun burns them or if they are afraid. What they are afraid of would be the question then. Arda is in her third age, and she heaves and rolls as great battles are fought in the west, south, and east. Only the north remains untouched, these lands having already crumbled and fallen into history. Men will soon reign over Arda in their full might, and the hobbits will still live their quiet lives even though many will travel from the Shire and around the lands of men.

It will not last.

The hobbits will hide in the homely holes as the kingdoms that the good men builts with crumble into dust and ash. And then, even before we have a chance to let dust settle, let the ash from our fallen friends and foes alike fly away from their graves, then the end will come.

The utter darkness will seep into the very ground as the sky, the bright light of the sun, is blotted out by the ink from the Light-Eater. Ungoliant will be the herald of Dagor Dagorath and creatures from the void will come. And yet, those left in Middle-Earth will not be left to fight for themselves. Eru will come, his eldest and strongest at his side, Melkor will lead his fully healed and newly forged armies against the coming dark as Manwe and the rest of the Valar will shine light over the battle. The elves, dwarves, and men who have fallen and lived in Valinor will stand as one, as a wall of impenetrable defense. Eru will not fight. He will heal those of the ones left behind who need it, and will be our beacon of hope. The final battle was never supposed to be one that would completely sever the connection between Manwe and the Valar, and Melkor, Mairon, and their commanders. It was never supposed to divide the races that were all intended to walk Arda, no matter how we had been created, evolved, and loved by our creators.

The world will be ravaged by the battle, great fissures will crack the ground as ash falls from the sky and the waves beat against our walls of stone. No one side will have an advantage over the other for some time. Until, to the surprise of most, the Light-Eater Ungoliant will betray her brethren and will cut down her webs that guard the lesser passages around the void beasts encampment. Her defection to join Eru through Melkor, with whom she sees the possibility for something more, will be the deciding factor to end Dagor Dagorath.

A new light will be made, a symbol of a whole Arda, and the Valar will work hand in hand with the mortal races to remake our world into something even more beautiful than Valinor. Eru will return to the Timeless Halls, though he will give those of us with his sight a choice to either remain his champions, his scribes, his healers, and his defenders, or to return to the fate that our families follow. Eru will stay on his watch of the void, keeping all of us safe, and the reunited Valar will return to Valinor, though the elves will stay in Middle-Earth with the rest of us and we will forge new kingdoms of peace and prosperity. The orcs will be alongside us all the way.

Dagor Dagorath is not the end. It is our beginning.


End file.
